The Dusk Trilogy
by RidleyPop5000
Summary: Now, Renesmee has grown. And so has her life. She lives happily untill a villin named Sandro enters her fairytale. She discovers that the only way to keep her family and beloved Jacob safe is to meet him. On this journey, she meets new people and discovers she is more special than she knew. She also discovers shocking things from her past that will now and forever change her fate.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**CHAPTER 1: BIRTHDAY.**

"Renesmee," Jacob says soothingly. "It's a very important day today."

I wake up expecting to see his face, but instead I see nothing. Ughh, I hate that. Sometimes, when something is important and I need to wake up, my brain makes me. But whats so important today? Nothing I remember.

I grogilly get up and walk to my calender. It's September 11th, so... Oh! Its my birthday, I'm three years old! I'm nothing like a three-year-old though. I look at the bed to tell Jacob, but he isn't there. Must be at the house. Unlike my mom, I like presents and surprises, so I'm looking forward to my birthday. Although I can pass for a 13 year old and I'm smarter than the average 35 year old, I still think some what like a child. And I absolutly positivly can't wait a minute longer.

I brush the tatters out of my hair and put on a long baby pink dress that Alice got me, and the glass slippers mom got me. I like having semi-super speed, and I use it to throw myself out of the cottage door, through the woods, over the river, and into the house where my family awaits. But when I open the door, no one is there.

"They must be upstairs", I say. I don't hear anything coming from upstairs though. Not even Jacob's heartbeat. I run up the stairs and scan the room. Nothing. My heart starts to beat franticly, faster that usual. "No no no." I say. A terrifying thought crosses my mind. The Volturi couldn't have. Than I hear a russel.

"Surprise!" my family shouts. It scares the crap out of me. Everyone runs over to give me a hug at once. Talk about smothered.

"Im sorry" Dad says. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He obviously heard what I was thinking.

"Where is Jacob?" I ask. My dad's brow furrowes into a confused, frustrated line.

"He left late last night to get you a present, but it's been almost 5 hours, he must be running behind." Dad says.

Right then, we all hear the exited pounding of Jacob's heart. He runs through the door and comes up the stairs with an overjoyed look on his face. He races over to hug me at the exact same time I do. We have this moove perfect.

"Happy birthday!" he says. "Im so sorry I'm late, it was kind of hard to get your present." He says. Is dad chuckling? I pull away looking at him, confused.

"Hard? What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's a long story, any who, lets get this party started!" He says.

*****NEXT CHAPTER, NEXT WEEK.*****


	2. Chapter 2: Party time!

**CHAPTER 2: PARTY TIME!**

Alice is the first to give me my present. She hands me a small box covered in, what is this, silk? Pink silk wrapping paper with beautiful white netting sewed to it. And to top it off, a giant pink and white polka dot bow.

"Wow, Alice, you always over do yourself. It would have been fine to just give it to me in a plastic bag." I say smiling.

"Plastic?" Alice says with a disgusted facial expression. "Renesmee, sweetie, you aren't just anybody!" she exclaimes. The box itself would have been a great gift. I have always prefered the make-do toys rather than brand name stuff Alice always gets me. I open the box ever so slightley, so I don't damage it, and open the gift. Inside is an envelope and something shiny. I open the envelope and find a card and a wallet. I decide to open the card first. It reads, _To my dearest and only niece, I wish you the best for all of eternity. May peace and love lie within your future. You are the best thing that will ever happen to anything that can know you are the greatest living, or non living, thing in existance. I love you, forever and always. - Alice & Jasper._ I start feel warm water flow from my eyes.

"Aw, Alice, your're so sweet." I decide to open the wallet. There lied 3 grand. "Woah." I say. It's probably all I can say. "Alice, you're over doing yourself." I say. Finnaly, I open the small, shiny box. Inside is a spiky looking diamond on a thin, sterling chain. The charm is about the size of a button, that can only have been perfected by a vampire, possibly herself. Priceless. I look at Alice, and her face lookes a little smug.

"Im pretty sure that I got you the most superior gift here, I mean, I know what everyone else got you. Except for you." She points to Jacob.

"Lets just say yours isn't the most superior." Jacob says, and winks. As the day goes on, I'm smothered with presents. Charlie and the rest of Jacob's and Sam's pack come over and give me gifts. And the most surprising of all, Zafrina and the rest of the Amazons come over and give me gifts as well. As I walk into the house, my mom hands me a card. She has an annoyed look on her face. I look at the card and realize it's from Aro. I don't bother to open it. Jacob refuses to let me see his gift untill 11:59 p.m. Finally the time comes. Me and him sit next to the river. I dip my feet in the water, letting the current tickle my toes. The moon is full, and it truly is a great moment. Hopefully, it's the moment I've been waiting for. Jacob is the only real guy I have ever met who was not related to me, aside from the male vampires I had met long ago. Not only is Jacob sweet and caring, he is really cute. I mean, really, really cute. But if dad cought Jacob thinking what I am now, he wouldn't have a head.

"11:59 p.m on the dot, there's no time to waste now." Jacob says in anticipation. He pulls a little box out of his back pocket. I open the box, and inside is a thin shiny gold chain with a diamond wolf charm on it.

"Just like my mom's." I say. "It's so beautiful, thank you so much Jake." I say as I reach in to hug him, and he hugs me back. It's the best feeling in the world.

"Jake?" I ask.

"Yah, Nessie." He says.

"I half to show you something." I said. Using my gift to show what I feel through touch, I rest my hand on his arm. I show him himself, through my eyes. I show him the feeling behind it. When I'm done, I put my hand on his cheek. Not showing him anything, but trying to be romantic. I fail.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just dont think of you that way. I will always protect you, no matter what. But, I just cant, I cant do that. Not yet." He says. I know exactly what he means.

"I know, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't worry, I know I'm irrisistable." He says with a grin. I can't help but smile back. He yawns, and I realize that I'm really tired as well.

"Well, I guess we should better be headed back to the cottage." I say.

"Agreed." Jacob says caught in a yawn. He carries me back to the cottage and opens the door.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask.

"Uh, I think Esme and Carlisle said they were all going on a hunting trip tonight." He says.

"Oh." I respond.

"Hey, do you remember Nahuel?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Because Carlsile figured out that he's frozen in age because of his mother's blood type. The AB positive blood type means you'll be frozen in age forever. Your mother is O negitive. He did tons of research and figured out that you'll keep growing untill death." He tells me.

"What?" I ask, horrified.

"Relax, we'll stress about it in the morning." He says.

"Okay." I say, sleep thick in my tone.

*****NEXT CHAPTER, NEXT WEEK!*****


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**CHAPTER 3: TAKEN.**

As soon as I touch the bed I pass out. That night, I have a wierd nightmare. Almost like I can feel what 's going on. I figure out I'm asleep, but I can't wake up. Odd thing, I think to myself. I struggle to wake up untill I start to get angry. I have come back to my senses, but I can't wake up.

"Jacob!" I yell. Finally, when I wake up, I'm not in my cottage, much less my room. I relise I'm tied up in ropes, really strong ropes obviously, if I can't break them.

"Hello." I hear a unfirmiliar voice say. "I am Sandro, I do not believe we have met." He says.

"Where am I, and where's my family?" I ask in suspision.

"While everyone was hunting, my friend here distracted your mutt and I snatched you up." He says with a grin.

"Where is Jake, is he alright?" I ask despretly.

"Dont worry, he will be just fine... If he is strong." Says Sandro.

"You bastard." I spit through my teeth, angry now.

"Fiesty, I like it. Anyways, I was wondering, the reason I kidnapped you was so I can ask you this. How would you like to join our group, the new Volturi." Sandro asks.

"Ha!" I laugh. "Like you could take down the Volturi. And even if you could, with the introduction you gave me and telling me my boyfriend may die, I'll never join you now" I say.

"Who said we defeated them?" Sandro asks. "Jane, Alec, please come." When they come in I know their faces immidietly.

"Yes?" They ask in perfect synchronosiation.

"Remember her?" Sandro asks, with a small amount of exitment in his tone. Jane growls, and Alec doesn't show any emotion at all.

"Where's you precious mutt?" Jane asks, with a rude teasing sound in her voice.

"Coward" I spit. That's when it hits me. I gasp when I feel the burning fury of Jane's gift.

"Jane!" Sandro calls.

"Master." She replies, annoyance in her tone. Alec has yet to say or do anything.

"Now, Renesmee, or Nessie if you please. You never asnwered my question, deary." He says sweetly.

"If you think I'll join you, than you can go to hell." I snap back.

"I'm going anyway, so either join us or your precious puppy dies." He threatens. I feel a stampede of fury roll through my body, I'd had it.

"Why don't we negoitiate when your 'gaurd' leaves." I say.

"Very well." He says as he fans his groupies out of the door. Thats when I strike. Just because I'm only a half vampire doesn't mean I'm not strong. I have just enough strength to break free of the ropes, and take Sandro down. But not enough time. His gaurds fly in like a swarm of angry bees and attack me. This time, a new pain hits me. It's a white, hot pain. Like a million bolts of electricity being shot at me times 1000. I can't describe it, and. In just seconds, it takes me down. Almost all of my energy has been drained. I randomly notice that their capes are gold, then I'm out, and when I wake up I'm back in the ropes.

"Ughh." I proclaim

"Clever clever clever girl." Sandro says. "Just, not very fast. That excrutiating pain you felt was caused by my friend Hector here, there was 500 watts of electricity being thrown at you. I'm surprised you survived."

"Barely." I admitt.

"She was fast enough, leach." I hear a farmiliar, husky, throaty voice say.

"Well, well, well if it isn't super mutt to the rescue." Sandro says. I lift my head with all of my might to look at him, he looks right back.

"Look out!" I yell/croak to him. Right then Sandro strikes. But Jacob phases just in time, luckily. I feel a warm wave of vibrations run through the room. My head no longer has the strength to hold it self up, though I would love to see Jacob bite Sandro's head off. Then, I sware I'm dreaming. Everything blurres away like paint under water, and everything just stops. I'm in the clearing with Jacob above me, shaking my body as if to wake me up. Oddest thing yet, my eyes have been open the whole time.

"Nessie, what the hell?" Jacob askes. My whole family is surrounding me.

"What happened, where's Sandro?" I ask.

"Sandro?" Jacob asks confusingly. I don't feel like putting up with Jacob's silly games.

"I'll explain later, will you carry me back to the house?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Jacob says, confused.

*****NEXT CHAPTER, NEXT WEEK!*****

**Sorry I'm late guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Nightmares

**CHAPTER 4: SWEET NIGHTMARES.**

After I explain, or "show", everything to Jacob and the rest of the family, they look dumbfounded.

"I didn't see anything." Alice says.

"Obviously." Emmet murmures under his breath, but we all just ignore him. I think he believes me and is mad he didn't get the chance to fight.

"Keep looking, Alice." Dad says.

"I cant see! Jake and Nessie are making blind spots." She says.

"Well look harder!" Dad snappes. I hate it when they argue.

"Stop this madness! Nessie has enough stress, you two are just making it worse." Mom says, she's right.

"I know, I'm sorry, Alice." Dad apologizes.

"Me too." Alice says. I yawn and start to get up, but as soon as I do my ankle rolles out from under me. Jacob and mom both go to catch me at the same time, and bump into each other, knocking them both to the ground. My reflex is to catch my self, but my body is to weak.

"Ouch!" I wince as my head hits the the wall. Then a picture falls and breaks on my head. It surprisingly doesn't hurt that much. Everything feels better after witnissing Hector's fury. Dad rushes over to me faster than the speed of light.

"Renesmee, honey, are you alright." He asks, worried.

"I'm fine dad, just really tired." I admitt.

"On it." Jacob says as he scoops me up and carries me to the cottage. As we get to the river, he lookes troubled.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I dont know how I'm gonna get over this river with out phasing." He responds.

"Got it!" Alice said as she runs behind us and picks us both up while leaping across the river. I can't help but giggle, Alice looks so dainty and small but is just so _strong._ When we get to the cottage, I put on my pajamas and am looking foward to the next time I will see my bed.

"Guess I'm on bed rest, huh?" I say to Jacob.

"Yeah, guess so. It's to bad..." He doesn't finish

"What's to bad?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I'll tell you when you lay down." He says, knowing I will fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

"Ha ha." I say, getting his drift. "You win." I say as I fall onto the soft bed. It feels great to lay here, to sleep, to be with Jacob and the rest of my family. Knowing they won't be hurt, and it was all just my imagination. Knowing sleeping is safe... _Smash!_ I wake up in the middle of the night. Jacob is next to me, snoring his head off. He didn't hear that? How could anyone not hear that? I go outside to check what it is, but something suddenly captures me. "Jacob!" I yell, this time I know it isn't my imagination. I feel Jacob phase and run through the woods. I also hear people landing on the ground, my family obviously. They catch up soon enough, and I know my mom has her shield out. Edward is the first to catch up to Sandro.

"Let her go!" He yells. I hear 7 pairs of feet behind me and 14 pairs of paws.

"Help!" I yell to Jacob when Sandro speeds up. I don't have enough power to harm him after what had happened earlier, and all of the energy I had rested for tonight has been wasted on adrenalin. Finally, Jacob and Paul catch up to us, and Paul bittes Sandro's ankle. Then, unexpectedly, Sandro jumps up to a Sakita Spruce, Alice and dad still on his flanks. Alice must have seen him jump there and dad has seen it through her thoughts. Dad grabbs Sando's shoulder and throws him off of the spruce and into Emmett. Rosalie grabbs me out of Emmett's arms before he can hit and then mom realises Emmetts out of her shield. Thats when Sandro, once again, fades away like paint underwater.

"Look out." Dad yells to us. "His ability is to control your senses, but Bella's shield can protect us." Dad says.

"On it." Mom says.

"What does that mean?" I ask dad.

"It means he can make you see what ever he wants. Only mentally, though. He can control what see, hear, feel, smell, and taste." He says.

"Oh, wow." I say, collapsing on to the ground. Rosalie helps me up.

"We better get back to the house, this could get even more dangerous than it all ready is. Bella, try to keep your shield around all of us, with no physical or mental exeptions." Jasper says.

"Got it." Mom says. We run back to the house, and I am still shaking in Rosalie's arms when everyone starts bombarding me with questions. If it wasn't for them, I would keep quiet.

"What is he after?" Jasper asks no one in particular. I notice that Alice's eyes are fixated on some point in the distance.

"Like that's not obvious." Emmett mumbles. He means me. Does Sandro want me? I don't know. I think so, I mean, he asked me to join him. So he want's me, right? I dont know, but I think it's my ability he want's more than me myself, half vampire or not. Like I said, I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out the questions everyone else is asking.

"Hold on." Alice says. "Edward, you said he could change you sight, right? Or, I mean, what you see." Alice asks.

"Yes, but what does that half to do with this situation?" Dad asks.

"Maybe he is the one who is messing with my blind spots." Alice explains.

"Impossible." Dad says.

"Not entirly." Jasper explains, he looks deep in thought. "Alice depends on her vision as strongly as we do on our eye sight, maybe he doesn't mess with our senses, but with what we consider our senses. Almost like Alec." Jasper says.

"So Alec blinds, and Sandro controls?" Dad says like an explenitive.

"I believe so." Jasper responds. The whole time I'm just sitting there next to Jacob, neither of us speaking, with the exeption of me answering questions.

"Why would Jane and Alec join them? With Chelsea around, they would've been tied to Aro, Ciaus, and Marcus." Carlisle proclaims.

"Maybe they distroyed them." Rosalie considers.

"No" Alice says. "I would have seen it, I've kept a very close eye on them."

"Thats it!" Dad says jumping out of the love seat.

"What?" everyone asks in perfect synchronosation.

"I was listening to Jacob's thoughts, and he has a very intresting theory. Maybe the 'new Volturi' found their mates, Jane, Alec, and Chelsea's." Dad considers. A moment later, I sware I see lightbulbs go off on top of everyone's head.

"Of course!" Alice says while she beams her brilliant smile.

"But hold on, the only way for them to get the gaurd would mean meeting them. Aro wouldn't allow that unless he read te thoughts. He would've seen what Sandro was planning and stopped him. Unless..." Esme starts.

"Unless Aro is dead." I finish. It's silent for a moment.

"Aro's death isn't a thing to grieve. Just forget about that. Now we have new, very valuable, information that can help us." Mom says.

"But this doesn't solve anything." Jacob says, ruining there only good moment since the incedent. Then it hits me. After alot of thinking, I discover that the only way to protect the ones I love I to fight the Volturi. Alone. Dad races over to me at what seems like the speed of light.

"No!" He shouts at me.

"What? Whats wrong?" Esme asks in her sweet tone.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you ever even think that thought again for one more shelly I sware you will spend the rest of your life in your room!" Dad yells at me. I could live with that.

"Stop yelling at her like that!" Jacob says as he stands up to get in dad's face, towering over him at 7'6.

"Stop!" Me and mom shout at the same time.

"What is all this madness about?" Mom asks, only her this time.

"Renesmee thinks she should fight Sandro alone to protect us." Dad says in aggrivation.

"Oh honey." Mom says as she walks over to me. " We're your family, we are to protect you. " She explains.

"But mom," I say desperatly. "it's the only way for us to live."

"We could gather up some more vampires again, like we did when the Volturi came to kill us." Rosalie suggests

"Not a bad idea." Esme says.

"No, no. I half to do this alone. It's the only way to keep you guys alive. I dont want you all to die for my well being." I tell them

"Well it's not going down without some kind of fight." Emmett says. He has been very quiet so far.

"No!" Dad says again.

"Calm down, Edward" Mom says.

"Dad, think about it. Honestly, I doubt you could stand the thought of loosing mom or anyone else here." I say, looking at all of my family. "If we go to fight together, who will it be that never comes home?" I ask

"She's right." Alice says.

"Alice, I cant loose my daughter." He says, agony in his voice.

"I love her just as much as you do, Edward. You think I can stand the thought of loosing her either?" Alice says with desperation in her tone.

"So it's settled." Carlisle says. Everyone looks very serious. I mirror there perfect faces, frozen still with all kinds of emotions. Then, unexpectedly, mom races over to me.

"Renesmee, I half to agree with your dad on this one." She says. I thought I was about to get what I wanted.

"No, mom." I tell her.

"Yes!" She snaps sternly to me. Seldom for her to get angry at me of all people. "I have fought for you since the very beginning, Nessie! Since you were just my little nudger in my belly. Since I was human! I wont stop fighting for you now." She proclaims.

"But mom." I say, and she can sense the emotion behind my voice and understands.

"Sweetie, I know. I know how you feel." She tells me.

"But mom." I repeat. She lets out a sigh and looks at dad. I yawn.

"We better get back to the cottage." Jacob says in a gentle voice. We are at the cottage now.

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

"She's right, you know." I say to Edward.

"Bella." He says to me.

"I know, lets think about it." I say to him.

BACK AT THE COTTAGE:

"You know, it may be easy to stop your family from fighting at your side, but not me." Jacob says.

"Not you too!" I say in a frustration.

"I cant stand loosing you, Nessie." He says to me. He holds me in his arms. When I go to look up at him, our lips met. Niether of us pull away. We keep going. There is a ravenous hunger in him that he has been holding back, the same feeling that's in me. Our passion for each other is equil. He easily rips off my silk pajamas Alice got me, and he is in nothing but boxers which I pull off. The feeling if his heat inside of me is brilliant. His soft lips press against my hungry touch.


	5. NOTE TO READER

**NOTE TO READER.**

Unfortunetly, my computer is broken and I don't know if the rest of my story was deleted or not. I promise I will get back to it as soon as possible. This sucks, but thanks for understanding. Love you guys! :)

~TwIhArD777~


End file.
